clans_of_elgardt_larpfandomcom-20200215-history
Deadgirl
Category:CharactersDeadgirl is a member of the Chain Breakers. A talented archer and assassin, this Undead woman despises Paladins and other "holier-than-thou" types. In life, Deadgirl was a talented witch, though she kept this secret very closely guarded. People were drawn to her, seeking her advice and guidance without ever really knowing why, but pleased to be able to talk to someone and the little gifts she would give were always well received... And magical in nature. Sadly for Deadgirl and many other young women like her, a Holy Man began having less than holy thoughts about her and decided that she must be burnt as a witch because of it. Deadgirl took offense to this - it was one thing being burnt alive if you were caught casting spells on people; that she could understand. It was completely offense to her and a whole other story altogether to be burnt alive as a witch, without any proof of wrongdoing, just because some Holy Man had a dirty mind. Charismatic she was, partially due to her own eloquence and mostly due to her powers, she was able to convince the two knights charged with her capture to kill each other. The next two were smarter and gagged her quite quickly. She was brought before the Holy Man to answer for her crimes and she was allowed to speak on her own behalf... The Holy Man almost cut his own throat at her casual suggestion, before she was knocked unconscious and gagged once more. She awoke to find herself tied to a stake in the middle of the village, her mouth being sewn shut so that she couldn't hurt anyone else. She bore her punishment in silence. The time came for her to be sentenced and she listened as her 'crimes' were read out to the community, who supported her being burnt - even those she had helped. The bonfire was lit and as she waited to slowly burn to death, she made sure that enough others felt her pain, including the Holy Man. Being robbed of the ability to speak did not rob her of her persuasive powers and a suggestion and a nudge directly into their minds saw them throw themselves onto the bonfire to burn with her. Confusion reigned for a while, as the Holy Man and five of his holy knights served themselves up as burnt offerings, but eventually a Paladin drew his bow and shot her square through her temple, killing her and preventing further bloodshed. Her remains were buried, but burying a witch without removing her heart or head is a little silly, as if she is raised from the dead... Well, stranger things can happen. Many years after her death, a bumbling cult of wishful necromancers - whose levels of power were so weak they required several attempts to revive even a mouse - decided that they would pool their power together to raise the witch that was spoken of often; the witch that had killed the Holy Man and his knights. They believed that if they brought her back they could control her and bend her to their will to stamp out some 'pesky Paladins' who had been hunting them down. Unfortunately for them, Deadgirl woke in full control of her faculties and with her abilities intact. After removing the arrow from her own her and slitting the throats of the ignorant creatures who brought her back, she returned to her home to find it ruined, gutted by fire. Retrieving her meager belongings she set out, rather aimlessly, to get as far away from her grave as possible, though as she walked, she found herself fondling the arrow she had removed and decided to find the man who had shot it at her. If it turned out to be mercy, she would spare him. If not... well... Suffice to say that Paladins death was not pleasant. With his bow now in hand, she set out. Encountering Grimbad was pure chance and she has never looked back. Taking refuge in a tree one evening, as she had heard word of an uppity group of Paladins in the area, hunting witchs (and not desiring to be burnt alive or shot a second time), she decided that they so rarely looked up to see anything, she would be safe. She did see the band of Paladins that were mentioned to her, however they travelled on horseback with a supply carriage - serious business. They paused beneath her and she rolled, reading her bow, thinking they had seen her, but something else had caught their eye; a poor, elderly, crippled vagabond had stumbled into their path and was asking for aid. She watched as the Paladin's knocked the pockmarked hand out of the way, kicking the vagabond to the ground and she felt angered. Self-righteous, hypocritical, narcissistic mongrels... They preached and preached about goodness and faith, yet they could not show it to their fellow man. The vagabond was kicked again, harder this time and she rolled away in a heap of rags. Several things happened at once. Deagirl dropped from her tree and loosed an arrow, which collected the offending Paladin square in the face, protruding from the bridge of his nose. Somewhere, a voice yelled "NOW!" and the vagabond on the ground leaped up, throwing off her rags, revealing a male Orc who dove for the closet Paladin. She took this in her stride, turning and joining the fight, only to face a fearsome looking Orc who loosed a throwing axe at her. Reflexively, she rolled and went to shoot at him, but she saw the Paladin who had been ready to strike her fall the top of his head missing. The Orc leaped over the corpse to join the rest of his Orcs fighting She helped, taking great pleasure in taking down two Paladin. They spoke afterwards, Grimbad spotting the potential difficulty in communication straight away, but feeling reassured (and only slightly creeped out) as her whispering voice trailed through his mind in response to his questions. She never left Grimbad's side again. Category:Undead